Chapter 1 The roomies
by DearXxxAgony
Summary: my forst story on fanfiction not on quizilla though I have been told that it's good hilarious and all that junk anyway People keep telling me I should post it so...here and the first chapter is about a girl meeting her roomates


Stupid mother....Stupid father....Stupid record....They had to make me go here....I mean I could go to boxing college and puch people out....And they thought I wanted to be a doctor....I could kill the person I'm operating on....Hehehe that would be funny....

"Miss Collins please step out of the car"a husky voice ordered.

I did as commanded...Too late to find out it was a lady...And a really ugly one at that...glasses...20,000 year old wrinkles....humgo,gigantis,flabby boobs....flabby stomach...Damn she looks like a piece of shit.....WHOA!HOLD UP!There was a star tattoo on her side...She was wearing a really tight top....SHE'S A TRAMP!!!! TRAMP TATTOO!!!!!!

"Follow me please miss Collins"tramp ordered turning around nose high up in the air.

Okay really?You ralready a tramp and you need to prove more of it??Are you a lunatic lady?

As we walked inside the school was like WOAH like a castle thing and white....HA! White is for virgins!...When I walked through the school halls...Guys eyes fall on me.....What the hell? Haven't they seen a girl before?As we kepted walking....more eyes fall on me...Okay this is starting to tick me off...Don't give me wrong I love the attention...But they act like they haven't seen a woman in like 500 years.

"Ignore them miss Collins"tramp ordered nose still high and mighty proud in the air.

What is she proud of?Her ugliness?

"In here miss Collins"tramp scowled opening a door that read "" oh great...my aunt the one who accepted me here....

"Thank you Silvia"my aunt thanked eyeing me up and down.

She nodded once and pushed me in the office....PERV! She touched my ass!....EWWW!!!!She cursed me with her grossness and flabbiness and trampiness!NOOO!!!!!!!!!

"Hey Savannah"I waved taking a seat in my aunts chair.

"Hey Ace it's been awhile"she smiled sittng down at her desk.

I love my aunt she's exactly like me...and she's like 5 years older than me....my grandma had her at the age of 50 so....

"How have you been missy?"she asked sipping her coke.

"Same old same old,freaking out parents hurting school life that kind of thing"I shrugged,It wasn't much of a surprise...Savannah took over this school...Literally...I learn everything from her.

"So this record of yours...stupid isn't it?"she asked pointing to the trash.

I saw a folder of my records in the trash...Awesome she threw them away...LOVE HER FREAKING ALOT!

"Yes it is"I answered.

"You could of gone to boxing college....Or a fighting college to pumble people"she suggested.

"I know that's what I said to them...But the buttheads won't listen"I grumbled.

"Anyway since your here,You don't have to do anything"she said to get things straight.

"May I ask if this is an all boy school?"I asked expecting a yes.

"Yes it is problem?"she asked eyebrow raised.

"Naw just wondering"I answered shrugging it off.

"They stared at you didn't they?"she asked expecting a yes like I did.

"Yeah...how long has it been?"I asked.

"Since me....about say roughly 5 years"she answered unsure.

"Oh...."I trailed not knowing what to say.

"Do you want to stay here or go back to that rat school of yours?"she asked.

"I have no clue-"

"It's totally up to you give a ponder at it"she suggested sipping more coke waiting for my answer.

I nodded and gave a ponder at the thought...hmm back there would be boring....here stares...back there annoyance.....Here hot guys...well they were staring at me and their faces were WOO!.....hmmm...Yea I'll stay here.

"I'll stay"I answered.

She smiled.

"Good....room or roomies?"she asked.

What the heck?

"Roomies"I answered.

"Go find these boys here,and tell them your their new roommate,they'll love you...trust me"she said handing me a folder of the guys and their pictures...DAMN their hot..I would love them...their names areSky,Derek,Sam,Ray,and Ian....Cool

"Kay"I answered waving and stepping out of the door.

I walked out the hall thinking this should be fun getting them as roommates....Ray looked oddly cute really really cute, his brother Ian was the same I think I like them and Derek Sam ehh looks like a typical jock scenario and Sky cute too not like the others though...Either that or the fact he looks gayish.

I walked until I found a room with their names on it...Their roomies...Cool...I opened the door to find it empty...they must be out or something...Eh...I'll just watch t.v to past time.

I walked over to the t.v and flipped it on...Spngebob...I love spongebob...still never old enough to forget him...even though he's a little annoying...

2 hours past~

The door slid open and the boys came in...I decided to ignore the fact that their here and continued to the t.v....The footsteps I think,

I heard something flew in my direction and grabbed in with my hand...Interesting they throw a pocket knife at a girl...smart.

"Who the hell are you?"Skylar growled obviously not the welcoming kind.

"Your roommate"I answered simply throwing the knife back at them.

Sam caught it and threw it in the kitchen or something...I heard a crash in glass.

"Our roommate?But your a girl though"Ray said sitting on the arm rest of the couch and looking down at me.

I looked up at him...OMFG!He's freaking gorgeous....and he was shirtless....WOO!

"My aunt owns the place"I shrugged it off.

"Your aunt?....Savannah?"Sam asked sitting nest to me.

"She seems to be to young to be your aunt right?"Ian asked sitting on the sofa...the thing on top where you rest your head.

"Blame my grandma for changing dna eith my grandpa at the age of 50"I muttered.

"50?Who has sex at 50?"Ray asked confused..He was right I mean 50 that's to old.

I heard the door slam by Skylar....Rude much?

"My grandparents apparently"I answered.

"So your aunt is like....5 years older than you?"Ian asked.

"Yea...She's more like a sister than a aunt really"I chuckled scratching the back of my head.

"What's your name?"Sam asked not approaching too much.

"Ashley...call me Ace...and I know your names so no need to tell"I said.

"Uh...okay Well Ace...Why are you here?"Derek asked walking into the room.

"I felt bored at the rat school and decided to stay here"I answered shrugging again...I don't know if you haven't noticed but shrugging is sorta of my thing.

"No..really why?"Sammy asked.

"Umm....choked about 3 teachers,broken bones in the cheerleaders....setting a room on fire..accidently...Breaking a fire alarm...Breaking the no smoke rule-"

"We get it"they said in unison.

I smiled and seemed to have caught their attention.

"Oh...sorry about the Skylar thing...he's not really a welcoming person"Ian chuckled.

"I expected that"I muttered.

"Nice to have you here"they said smiling in unison.

WOW THEIR CUTE....I rather not say hot because-YOU MADE ME SAY HOT!!! I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!..Ah well I'll get over that...Hehehe this should be fun I already sorta made an enemy if you can call one....Skylar..I'm definately 100% sure he's not gay...Remember his attitude?He is definately not gay but intimidating though this should still be fun...I wonder what he's going to do to me...Let's see what happ-

"Ace your really cute...no wonder the guys were talking about you today"Ray smirked his eyes gleaming...passionate blue.

"Thank you"I smiled blushing...but he probably can't see it my face is tannish.

"Skylar?"Ian called knocking on his door.

He opened it glaring at Ian then shifting his glare back to me.

"What?"he hissed.

"Come on say hi to her at least"he said.

He walked over to me and just stared.

I looked up at his face...handsome....but rude.

"Hi new girl,hope you like it here"he managed to crack a smile.

"What?"I asked confused.

"I promise it will be like a living hell here,with me"he said.

"Excuse me?"I asked standing up to his point standing two inches smaller than him arms crossed.

"Did I say that to fast?"he asked smiling eyes fiery.

Oh no he didn't...He thinks I'm stupid because I'm a girl....?

"the perfect hell haven't yo-"

I cut him off back smacking him across the face...making his face turn to the side....Keeping there not moving an inch....I thing that could've have been a bad move.... 


End file.
